


【朝耀】禁忌十字（3）

by Akayuo



Category: APH - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akayuo/pseuds/Akayuo





	【朝耀】禁忌十字（3）

本文公爵朝×骑士长耀，含米单箭头耀，he架空背景，不影射现实一切国家、宗教、建筑、人物、历史。ooc预警，ooc预警

3.

亚瑟·柯克兰公爵在帝国中是个传说般的存在。

这是一个十六岁就把萨默塞特家族连根拔起的军事统帅，承袭爵位的第一周就把近三千名异端送上了绞刑架的独裁者。

无论加诸他身上的是百战不殆，荣光胥揽的累累美名或者滥杀无辜独揽大权的昭著恶名，其实都是对这个光芒万丈的男人的不平凡的肯定。

再加上那等俊美的容颜……据说高卢国的奥莉薇娅公主曾在公开场合直言对柯克兰公爵的爱慕之意，却被打太极的女王三言两语绕开了话题。

自幼被带入宫的柯克兰一直养在女王跟前，加之父母双亡，在婚姻大事上女王绝对是能做得了主的，可是这么多年来公爵大人别说订婚对象，身边连一个关系暧昧的小姐都没有。

除了那个奴隶出身的骑士长。

据说是公爵大人十岁的时候，他父亲送给他的礼物。

亚瑟·柯克兰第一次遇到王耀的时候，正值威尔斯大公发动政变失败后，帝国内部第一次大清洗。

查理·柯克兰公爵虽然为肃清威尔斯势力立下大功，却也不能免除圣座心中的猜忌，只能把唯一的儿子送进宫中，名义上是给女王和刚会走路的小王子做伴，实际上不过是制衡公爵的质子般的存在。

亚瑟少爷过的并不愉快，当他终于见到父亲一面，叙述着自己心中的烦闷时，父亲吩咐下人把一个黑发的小男孩带到他身边。

“来自东方的奴隶吗？”亚瑟饶有兴趣地打量着男孩不同于帝国人氏的面部特征，仿佛找到了新的玩具。

“他叫王耀，如果亚蒂你不喜欢这个名字，也可以给他取个名字。”公爵怜爱地摸了摸儿子的头发。

“Yao……”亚瑟默念着这个陌生的音节，觉得口中一片缱绻温柔。

他上前一步，恶劣地扯住东方男孩黑色的头发。觉得这发质真是柔滑极了，他强迫地抬起男孩低着的头，看见一张苍白惶然的面孔，和他从未见过的干净的眉眼，好似风中徐徐吹开的山岚，散进了小少爷的心里。

“为什么要换名字呢？Yao……”他喃喃道，“他很适合。”

那是个月桂花开的季节，伦底纽姆城氤氲在一片柔和洁白的气息里，侍女们会靠在爬满紫丁香的藤架下，炫耀着自己新得的绢花。

跟着亚瑟走进皇宫的王耀还是一片混沌的状态，他只是一个被拐卖的孩子，因缘际会漂泊到这片陌生的土地，连当地的语言还说不利索。而他之所以会被公爵选中，似乎是当时和公爵一起的十字军骑士长一眼看中了他，说他的骨架十分奇特，天赋凛然诸如此类。

一支俏生生的花枝开到鎏金纹路的窗台，映着床边男孩眼底的绿影。

“柯克兰少爷，该沐浴了。”

被女王派来服侍这位柯克兰家族未来的公爵的，是备受信赖的安妮。在王宫照顾亚瑟少爷已经五年了，对他的怪脾性和喜好一清二楚。

“为什么是你？”亚瑟没有转过身来，“我父亲前几天带来的那个东方奴隶呢？”

“少爷，Yao刚刚来，还不懂服侍……”

“让他来。”

安妮不敢再说下去了，只得恭恭敬敬行了个礼退了下去：“是。”

难得见一面的父亲仿佛堪透了他在宫里寂寞的生活，给他带来了新的玩具——一个来自东方的玩具。

在帝国拥有一个东方奴隶仿佛成了地位的象征，贵族们找到了新的攀比元素，争先恐后地派家臣去奴隶市场，天价竞拍那些皮肤柔嫩触感美妙的东方人。

比起身材玲珑娇小可人的女人，这些年少年人反而更受那些荒淫无度的上流精英们的青睐。据说一边掐住他们修长脆弱的脖颈，一边享用他们优美柔韧的躯体，和紧致温暖的穴口时，他们会发出比频临死亡的天鹅的歌声还要凄美动人的吟叫，把你送入天堂般的高潮。

十岁的柯克兰少爷在金碧辉煌的王宫里见惯了世间极致的美丽和丑恶，也熟知这些他这个年纪该懂的和不该懂的。

不过父亲带给他的这个奴隶，和那些只能戴着手铐脚镣蜷缩在羊绒大床的家伙可不一样，父亲说他根骨绝佳，假以时日必成大器。柯克兰家族兴于军功，帝国和高卢战事连年不休，他身边需要一把随时为他出鞘也只为他出鞘的利剑。

Yao，有些拗口的音节，落到唇齿边却尽成温柔又缱绻的弧度。东方奴隶换上他穿着不是很习惯的紧绷绷的西方服饰，漂亮的长发用红色的丝带绑得乖巧利落，露出光洁的额头来。

亚瑟张开双臂，面无表情地等着自己的新奴隶自觉地帮他脱下衣扣复杂的小礼服。

王耀一脸纯良地眨了眨眼睛。

“……”

亚瑟不耐地“啧”了一声：“安妮这几天没有教过你吗？”

小奴隶抿了抿嘴唇，亚瑟不由得把视线移向那饱满的唇珠和秀气的唇瓣上来，心想若是用手指碾磨一番一定手感妙极。随即又在心里唾骂一句，鄙视自己何时沾染上那些宫廷种马的习气来，就看见对方笨手笨脚地研究着自己领子垂下的绸带，目光专注，急得小巧的鼻尖都沁出汗来。

亚瑟鬼使神差地伸出手，捏住了他的鼻子。

“……”一脸懵逼的王耀吓得后退一步，惶然地低下头，“少爷？”

亚瑟突然生出一丝恶劣的念头，觉得这张干净的小脸布满仓皇惊慌的绯红色后一定分外可爱，于是带着王耀一起进了浴池。

如果安妮在这里一定会瞠目结舌，因为性格恶劣的小少爷最厌恶身体被其他人看见，无论是多么重要的沐浴，他也拒绝侍女们进入浴池里面近身服侍。

铜烛缀满了林立的白色石柱，橘红的火影被牛奶色的水扯得扭曲，又被一只纤小精致的脚踝踩碎了。

王耀举着引路的烛台，赤脚踩过被水淹没的大理石台阶，为身后的少爷照亮路途。第一次做这种事的他显然没有习惯这种走法，在迈到最后一级台阶的时候脚底一滑，险陷摔倒，被身后手疾眼快的男孩握住了腰。

“这么笨手笨脚的……”亚瑟没有掩饰自己嫌弃的表情，又“啧”了一声，“如果不是看在你是父亲花了大价钱买来特意送给我的份上，我早把你赶下去了。”

亚瑟解开衣扣，柔滑的衣料娓娓而落，露出少年尚且青涩却轮廓精劲的白皙躯体，步入大块的青石砌成的浴池里。

“你是怎么被卖到这里的？”亚瑟把身体深深埋入牛奶色的水里，阖眼问道。

“我不知道，少爷。”原本打算偷偷溜出去的王耀弯起身子，从柱子后面闪现出来。

“你往哪儿跑？”亚瑟挑了挑眉，“按照规矩，你应该服侍我洗浴。”

可是安妮姐姐明明交代说少爷不喜欢沐浴时旁边有人啊……王耀露出一个纠结的小表情，一小步一小步地往前挪动。

“……我还没记事的时候就被辗转卖进了贩卖人口的黑船上，”王耀继续回答他的问题，“所以我也不知道自己的身世。”

也许是被路边缺钱的流氓拐骗走，也许是被迫于家境的亲生父母卖掉换口粮，谁知道呢？他有记忆的时候，已经跟着无数浑浑噩噩的孩子们一起，跟在右脸上有一道狭长伤疤的棕发男人后面辗转在这块土地的各个市场，被当作货物一样待价而沽。简易的卖身契上盖着他的名字“王耀”，别人也都这么喊他，虽然这名字拗口，虽然男人都不能确定这名字的真假，他却坚持了这么多年，他想这大概是唯一能证明他是个人的存在了。

然后有一天一个穿着露出尖头的羊皮鞋子的男人把他从那个糜烂的市场里带了出来。

“很好。”水面蒸腾起一片洁白的细腻，包裹住亚瑟肌理可见的上身，连他的声音都被水汽蒸得湿湿润润，隐隐约约，朦朦胧胧。

亚瑟伸出手捉住男孩拿着木勺舀水的手，躯体的下意识让男孩堪堪陷入他裸露的怀抱。

“过去的事就让它彻底过去，以前没有记起过，现在谈不上忘记，以后更不允许去探寻——

我保留你的名字，但除此之外你整个人的肉体、灵魂、过往、未来，全部的全部，所有的所有，只属于我——亚瑟·柯克兰一个人。”

绝对的忠诚，绝对的服从，绝对的不离不弃。

忠诚，服从，不离不弃。

这么多年来他们一直恪守着这个承诺。


End file.
